


Third Chance

by daebaek214



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebaek214/pseuds/daebaek214
Summary: Many people say when they get hurt that 'once is enough, twice is too much' and they end up choosing to just let go and move on with their lives. That's what Jongdae exactly tried to do but little did he know that Baekhyun still loves him.





	Third Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second trying hard fic of BaekChen because I am such a BaekChen trash and I live for them. I'm so bad at writing so please bear with me and I still hope you'll like it. We are in BaekChen drought nowadays, so I hope this will satisfy our hunger for a little while.
> 
> Warning! This fic has so many redundant words and grammatical errors because English is not my first language. If you find something wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know.

"I swear Jongdae if you will just give me another chance I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have. I'm so sorry Dae... I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I love you. I love you so much... please give me another chance." Baekhyun said as his tears flow continuously on his face.

 

Jongdae didn't utter a single word. He just stared at Baekhyun's crying wreck. His own tears falling.

 

"B-but what if you'll get tired of me again? What if you'll realize soon that I'm not the one you really want to be with?"

 

"No, that will never happen. I didn't get tired of you. I will never do. I took you for granted because I thought you'll never ever leave me no matter what I do, but now I know. I know what it feels about losing you. I know what it feels without you by my side, and it kills me. Please Dae... Please give me one more chance to prove myself."

 

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun in the eyes and he saw sincerity and desperation. Maybe a second chance won't hurt. He smiled a little and nodded.

 

"Please don't hurt me again." Jongdae said.

 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

 

And Baekhyun closed the gap between them and sealed it with a kiss.

 

Jongdae was happy.

 

But that was 5 years ago. Five years ago when Baekhyun pleaded him for a second chance. Five years ago when Baekhyun promised him that he will never hurt him again. Five years ago when Baekhyun lied to him.

 

Lies. It was all lies. Baekhyun lied to him when he said he will never hurt him again. He lied to him when he said he loves him so much.

 

Three years ago, they grew apart for the second time around. They never fought, they just realized that maybe they weren't meant for each other. They just talked it out that maybe it's better if they go separate ways. It hurts, he will never deny that because they've been together for five years. Five years of good and bad memories, the laughter, the kisses, the cuddling, the warmth of each other's body. He will never forget that, sure. Baekhyun has been one of the biggest part of his life. He loved him so much. He gave everything to him and is willing to give up all he has for him. But things really have its downsides and one morning they both woke up realizing they want to try new things out without the other, they want to feel how it is to become single again, how to live without the other.

 

It's never as easy as how it sounds, Jongdae had to cry every night for 6 months before realizing that it's enough and it's time to move on, but he will never forget the memories they shared together.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand, had been a wreck too. Jongdae is the only man he had ever loved. His first love. His everything. They tried to save it but they both realized, they're just wasting their time.

 

Now 3 years after their second and final break-up, both of them seemed to be doing good with their own lives, without the other by their side.

 

Baekhyun is currently working for a Chinese company owned by Mr. Zhang Yixing, called Zhang Conglomerates. He's Yixing's trusted secretary and friend. Yixing never treated him like an employee, but he treated him as a friend. Yixing tried to win his heart too, but it's his choice not to get involved with his boss and Yixing is a very good natured man to understand Baekhyun's decision without having bad feelings towards the younger and continued being a friend of his.

 

On the other hand Jongdae continued his Music studies and became a composer of several songs sung by a well-known boy group called EXO. He tried dating other guys and girls too but none of it worked that well so he just chose to stick on being single. He said, time will come for him to find the right person that he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

 

One day, he got an email telling him that he is invited in one party that the group EXO will perform one of his composed songs in a wedding of Mr. Zhang Yixing's cousin.

 

He immediately called EXO's leader Suho to confirm the invitation.

 

"Hyung, is it true that you will perform my song to the wedding of Mr. Zhang's cousin?"

 

"Uh, yeah, about that, have you received their official invitation via email?"

 

"Yeah, I'm currently reading it now, so it's really true. Wow, that's one good news for me. My song is appreciated by Mr. Zhang's cousin. They are a very well-known family by owning one of the biggest Chinese conglomerates here in South Korea."

 

"You should come then."

 

"Yeah, I'll definitely clear my schedule for it."

 

"That's a very big event Dae, hope you'll find your right one there." Suho said with his caring tone.

 

"Hyung, I already told you, right time will come for me and my soulmate to meet and spend the rest of our lives together."

 

"What if that will be the right time?"

 

"Then I guess, I'm ready. It's been 3 years since my last big heartbreak with a guy who must not be named."

 

"You sounded like you're still not over him."

 

"I'm completely over him, I just don't want to think about him anymore after the heartbreaks and headaches he gave me."

 

"Well, it's your decision, we, your friends just want you to find that 'right one' and be happy."

 

"I know. Thanks hyung. So I think I'm disturbing you now? I'll hang up then, see you at the wedding hyung!"

 

"Okay see you Dae. Take care."

 

"You too hyung, please tell Sehun, that he's still the cutest maknae for me, so he won't have to sulk about me saying Jisung is a very cute boy."

 

"Okay I'll tell him that. Hang up now and confirm that email invitation. Bye."

 

"Yeah, bye."

 

He then dropped the call and confirmed his attendance through the email sent to him.

 

\--

 

Chen Kim <composerthoughts@naver.com> confirmed his attendance to your invitation.

 

The notification said on Baekhyun's email.

 

"Yixing hyung~ the composer of Best Luck is confirmed to be attending, I'm sure Ms. Liyin will be happy to meet the composer behind her favorite songs."

 

"Really? That's good then, that will be a great gift for her to finally meet the man behind her favorite songs. I'll call her right away." Yixing said to Baekhyun before he excused himself to talk to his cousin.

 

Thinking about the composer, Baekhyun's thoughts drifted to his ex-boyfriend Jongdae. He always wanted to be a composer. He loves music just as much as how he loves playing the piano. It was always like that, he will play the piano while Jongdae sings his recently composed songs. Jongdae will always seek for his help in working on the notes and he'll find the right words that will match the melody he suggests. Did he pursue his dreams and became a composer?

 

He remembered one time when they fought about Jongdae forgetting their anniversary because of his stress in school deadlines. He didn't talk to the other for almost a week. He always sleep with his back facing Jongdae and he really ignored him. They reconciled when Jongdae asked for his forgiveness by playing the song he worked hard for making him forget about their anniversary.

 

"I'm really sorry Baek. I promise, this will be the last time I'll forget our anniversary. I promise that everyday, I'll make you feel like it's our anniversary. Please don't be mad at me anymore. Baek, you are my music, you are the reason behind my every lyrics, all of my songs were created because of you. We said that when I become a real composer, I'll sing the song I will create and you'll play the piano for me right? Please forgive me Baek."

 

And Baekhyun did. That was one-time thing that Jongdae fucked up. He's always the one who makes Jongdae cry and he's always the reason behind Jongdae's heartbreaks.

 

A tear dropped on a paper on his table making it's ink smudged. That's when he realized, he's crying again. He said he already moved on, he said everything's already back to it's right place, but nothing seems right ever since him and Jongdae drifted apart for the second time around. He fucked up their relationship for the first time when he took Jongdae for granted and never considered the other's feelings when he flirted with his ex-girlfriend Taeyeon. He's drunk yes, but that doesn't mean he's not in his right mind. He clearly let Taeyeon in his personal space and Jongdae caught them grinding onto each other. He asked for his forgiveness after a while and promised that he will never fuck up again, and Jongdae did forgive him.

 

They went together again after he begged for the younger's forgiveness, and they went back to the same routine. He thought their relationship is getting better because that's what the others always say. Love is sweeter the second time around. Yes, it did somehow, but there's something off about the both of them and that's when he fucked up the second time around asking Jongdae to just break up with him because he thinks it's not working anymore and much to his surprise, Jongdae agreed. They separate their own ways thinking that maybe the younger felt it too. Jongdae decided to just give their once shared apartment to him and when he thinks about all the memories they've shared in that house together, it made him a crying ball of wreck. Whenever he sees his beloved piano, all he thinks about is Jongdae so he decided to just cover it up and he never played it again after their break-up. He didn't know if he could still work on the piano keys after not playing it for so long. He never admit that he's the one who fucked up their rekindled relationship thinking that it was a mutual agreement until he saw Jongdae walking around the campus with puffy eyes and deep eyebags. He wants to say sorry again, he wants to get him back that very moment but he knows, Jongdae will never forgive him again. So he decided to just move on and he heard, Jongdae dropped out of the university they were studying and after that, he never heard of news about him again.

 

"Baek?" He heard Yixing called him so he immediately composed himself properly and looked up to Yixing.

 

"You're crying again?"

 

"Nah, I just rubbed it because of dust, I think, I should clean my table eh?" He said while giggling but Yixing knows it's fake.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yixing asked, worried.

 

"Yeah." He affirmed.

 

Yixing knows he's not.

 

If there is one person who knows a lot about his biggest heartbreak, it is Yixing. He tells the elder everything and said he can always count on him. Yixing tried to win his heart but the elder understood that he's not yet completely healed and his boss remained his friend and has now found his own love.

 

He acted like he's going to clean up his table and when Yixing left, he sighed and stopped himself from thinking too much, particularly, his ex.

 

\--

 

Jongdae fixed his tie as he replied to Suho's message that their on the way now to his place. Today's the day of Ms. Zhang Liyin's wedding. One of the heiress of the biggest Chinese company chain in Korea is appreciating his songs. He really wants to meet her and greet her congratulations.

 

He heard a beep from outside his apartment so he grabbed his gift for Ms. Zhang and went out.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun is busy accommodating some of the big guests invited by the Zhang family. Most of them are the close friends of Liyin and his soon to be husband.

 

"Baek, the guests of honor has arrived." Yixing informed him so he immediately bid a goodbye to the guests he's talking to right now.

 

He went out to greet the singers of the wedding. He guide them inside the venue hall and there's only 10 minutes left before the wedding will officially start. After making the important guests sit on their respective spots he left them to inform Liyin to get ready.

 

\--

 

Jongdae, told Suho that he'll go to the bride's room to greet her directly and give her his gift for her so that's what he did. Zhang Liyin was so happy to see him and he's so happy that she's praising his songs and that she appreciates it a lot. He was also told that Best Luck is really her favorite song so he offered her to sing some lines and she's really happy, fangirling over her favorite song.

 

Best Luck, it gives him a slight pain in his chest upon singing its lyrics, because that song was made for his ex. He used to be his Best Luck but obviously, he's not.

 

Jongdae looked at the time and he bid goodbye to Zhang Liyin for a while.

 

"Ms. Zhang, it's time for you to get inside the venue. Mr. Wu is waiting for you already." Baekhyun said to Liyin as he entered the bride's room. He didn't notice the last person who get in there, he only saw his retreating back.

 

"Baekhyunee~ guess what! I just talked to Chen Kim~ the composer of the song Best Luck! He's so handsome and he's got such a great voice! He sang me some lines of the song and I was totally starstrucked~" ah so that man who just left was the composer, he seemed young.

 

"Congratulations then, Liyin, he seemed young eh?"

 

"He's just 27 years old! He's handsome and young!"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, I hope you get to meet him later and I think you guys fit together!"

 

"Liyin, you know I'm not yet---"

 

"Stop it Baek, you're almost 28, you should be having some time for yourself. Enjoy while you're still young!"

 

"Wow, you're talking like you're too old."

 

"I now ship you with Mr. Chen Kim!"

 

"Whatever you say. Well, let's go now, before Kris will get tired of waiting for you."

 

"As if he will." Liyin said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

 

Somehow, Baekhyun wants to meet Mr. Chen Kim.

 

The wedding goes by and everyone could see that Liyin is really happy to finally tie the knot with the love of her life.

 

Baekhyun sees love through the couple's eyes. Does Jongdae looked at him that way too when they were still together?

 

He didn't even remember that. That's how fucked up he is.

 

He felt like a lonely ass around people who has their own partners in their table so he excused himself to gather some fresh air outside the function hall. He thought of going to the balcony but he decided to just roam around the hotel for a while.

 

He take a look inside one of the rooms and he saw a grand piano sitting at the center. It's been 3 years since he last played because it only reminds him of Jongdae. He looked around to see if no one is inside and when he confirmed it, he entered the room and closed the door. He touched the grand piano like it's a very precious thing. He loved playing piano since he was a kid, and Jongdae made him love playing it more. When they drifted apart, he felt that he no longer have any reasons to play again.

 

Jongdae's voice echoed in his head.

 

"When I become a real composer, I'll sing the song I will create and you'll play the piano for me right?"

 

Tears started brimming in his eyes again.

 

"I love you... I still love you. Would you forgive me again?" Baekhyun said breaking down from his memories of Jongdae.

 

He wished he didn't fuck up. He wished he loved him better like he deserves. He wish he could turn back time and go back to when they were still together to make Jongdae feel how much he loves him, how important he is to him. He wants to go back because he wants to say how much he loves him because he never had the chance to say so. He wants to remind Jongdae that he loves him and he will love him, whatever may happen. He's a demanding, ungrateful and fucked up boyfriend to Jongdae, he doesn't deserve the love, the younger gave him.

 

He gathered all the courage to sit on the bench in front of the piano and touched the keys and tried playing a few notes.

 

It's working. He tried remembering one of the songs Jongdae especially made for him. That was the song Jongdae played for him when the younger asked for his forgiveness when he forgot about their anniversary. It was entitled My Answer.

 

He started playing the first notes of the song and he's happy that he could still remember it. It has a great melody that will make someone really feel the meaning of the song. He sang along the music he's playing. He closed his eyes as he start singing the lyrics made by his love.

 

nan ganghae boyeodo usgo isseodo  
(I may seem strong, I may be smiling)  
honjail ttaega manha  
(But there are a lot of times when I'm alone)  
neul geokjeong hana eopseo boyeodo  
(I may seem like I have no worries)  
hal mari manha  
(But I have a lot to say)  
cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo  
(The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted)  
igeosjeogeot jaeji moshago malhaesseo  
(I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked)

  
The answer is you  
My answer is you  
nae modeun geol da boyeo jwo bwasseo  
(I showed you my everything)  
You are my everything  
neomu hwaksinhaeseo  
(Because I was so sure)

  
jom deo josimhal geol nal deo akkil geol  
(I should've been more careful)  
nae mam dachiji anhge  
(I should've saved myself)  
sum meomchwo beoril geot gateun  
(So I wouldn't get hurt)  
ireon gibun na cheoeumingeol  
(I've never felt like this before, like my breath would stop)

  
meorissogen ontong ne saenggakman  
(My head is filled with thoughts of you)  
neoui pyojeong useumsoriga deullyeo  
(Your face, the sound of your laughter)

  
The answer is you  
That is you  
My answer is you  
Only you  
nae modeun geol da boyeo jwo bwasseo  
(I showed you my everything)  
You are my everything  
neomu hwaksinhaeseo  
(Because I was so sure)

  
gidaryeossdan mal han madi  
(I couldn't say that I've waited for you)  
na haji moshae sseugo jiune  
(So I'm writing then erasing)  
neoui harul gunggeumhae haneun ge  
(Wondering about your day)  
naui haruui jeonbuin geol  
(Takes up all of my day)

  
gidarilge you you you  
(I'll wait for you)  
mam yeoreo jwo you you  
(Open your heart)

 

He's too deep into the song that he didn't notice his tears are flowing from his eyes. He also didn't notice the presence of another person inside the room.

 

nado nae mam eojjeol suga eopseo  
(I can't help my heart)  
You are my everything  
yeongwonhalge My love  
(It'll be forever my love)

  
Oh I’m nothing  
tteonaji ma geunyang  
(Don't leave me)  
ne gyeoteman issge haejwo  
(Just stay by my side)  
amuri saenggakhaedo  
(No matter how much I think about it)  
Oh it’s you  
nan neoraseo  
(Because it's you)  
It’s you  
It’s you

 

He ended the song with few more notes, before he let his head fell down the piano keys and let his tears flow freely. It's always been Jongdae, he always loved and cherished him but he chose to fuck up everything.

 

"You still know how to play my song..." A familiar voice said making him almost jump from his seat.

 

He can't be wrong, that voice... it's Jongdae's voice. Is he getting delusional? He can even imagine Jongdae here? There's no way he would be here.

 

"I love it. I love how you can still play it like you still have the same feelings for me." Jongdae's sad voice said. He looked back and he saw the figure he's wanting to see. The figure of the man he wants to love again.

 

"J-Jongdae..." Is all what came out of his mouth.

 

"It's been a while Baekhyun-ah.." Jongdae said tears also flowing from his eyes. He wants to wipe it all away. He didn't want this person to cry. Not when he knows he's the reason behind it.

 

He didn't waste any time and just ran towards the other man and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Jongdae froze on his position but Baekhyun didn't care. He just want to hug him tightly again. He doesn't want to let go of him again. Baekhyun's sobs filled the room.

 

"I... I'm... I'm s-sor---sorry... I'm sorry for everything... For hurting you for fucking up our relationship... For ruining you a lot of times... I'm--- I'm sorry... I'm sorry that you have to be involved with someone like me... I... I miss you... I miss you so much..."

 

That's when Jongdae let all his guard down. He reciprocate Baekhyun's hug and let his tears stream down his face and onto Baekhyun's shirt. He just can't resist this man. The love of his life.

 

"I hate you... I hate you so much.." Jongdae said in between his sobs.

 

"I know... I deserve it." Baekhyun affirmed.

 

Silence filled the air except for their sobs.

 

"I love you... I still do.." Baekhyun said.

 

"You ruined my trust multiple times already. I should not trust you again, I should not let you in again but my heart says otherwise. Please take me back Baek... Take me back and let's not hurt each other again."

 

Baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice. He closed the gap between them and sealed it with a kiss. They both sighed into the kiss. It's been three years since they last did it. The kiss is passionate and full of longing. Baekhyun let Jongdae's tongue roam around his wet cavern tasting each other's sweetness.

 

They kept kissing until someone cleared his throat to get their attention. They separate unwillingly and looked back to the intruder.

 

"Yixing hyung!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

 

"Uhm, no! Don't worry about me Baek, I just wanted to make sure that you're not being harrassed by Mr. Chen Kim."

 

"Y-you are Chen Kim?"

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

"Why Chen?" Baekhyun curiously asked.

 

"I don't know either. The management just gave it to me. Who am I to object?"

 

Yixing tried to get their attention again.

 

"Hyung, he's Jongdae. Don't worry, he's not harassing me. He's... uhm.. he's my..." Baekhyun doesn't know what to answer, are they together again?

 

"I'm his boyfriend." Jongdae said when Baekhyun can't seem to know what to answer.

 

"Oh.. so he's the one? Okay I guess I should left you two here, but don't do 'it' here okay? There are cctv cameras around, just so you know."

 

"Hyung!" Baekhyun whined as his face flush a deep red. Jongdae just giggled.

 

Yixing waved at them and closed the door again.

 

"Hey." Jongdae whispered against his ear, as he nibbled it.

 

"Hey." Baekhyun said as he tilted his head to press his lips onto Jongdae's soft one again.

 

"I love you Baek."

 

"I love you too. So much... I love you so so much."

 

They left the venue and proceeded to Jongdae's apartment and enjoyed each other's warmth again. Their bodies tell how much they love each other. Baekhyun submitted his everything to Jongdae again. His first and his last love. Maybe third chance really exists, it is up to you if you'll give it a try or just let go and move on, in their case, love won.

**Author's Note:**

> After two years, Jongdae got down on one knee in front of Baekhyun and asked him to be the love of his life forever. He sang My Answer for Baekhyun on their wedding day.
> 
> There you go guys hope you like it somehow. Please comment down your thoughts~ Thank you!


End file.
